A Princess Among Peasants
Late Afternoon of the 4th of Lebra, 884 Olive wasn’t sure of these new recruits that Cookie had sent her way. She was used to the odd stray here and there, that was how Arven and Maggie joined them, but these three had seemed a strange mix. Olive was especially concerned about the two cats, but the one named Princess seemed the most outlandish possible recruit. This Princess was apparently directly related to one of the ruling families of Badgeria, and that made Olive very suspicious of this cats intentions. Olive had sent Lemon and Orwell away with Kelly to try and establish contact with a possibly sympathetic priest, and so Princess had remained. Olive judged that if Princess could be trusted, that she would make a valuable ally that could perhaps infiltrate the ranks of high society. Olive sat behind her desk and took another smoke as she gestured for Princess to have a seat. “So, Cookie told me that you were very enthusiastic about joining us, yeah?” Olive said to Princess. Princess somewhat lit up at this remark “Yes! Cookie can certainly vouch that I am nothing but entirely onboard with the cause!” Olive appreciated the enthusiasm if nothing else. Olive asked sharply “And where is he now?” This comment took Princess aback somewhat, she wasn’t sure what had become of him or if he was even alive, “I-we had to leave him behind, he wanted us to escape…” Olive wasn’t entirely surprised, Cookie was always the self-sacrificing type. It was of course entirely possible that Cookie had made it out alive, but until Olive heard from him again it would be impossible to know. It was at that moment that the door to the hidden safehouse was opened by Maggie, with Cookie in tow. Cookie called out to the crew in good cheer “I’m back ye ol’ bastards!” and gave a hearty laugh. Princess called back to the old cat “Cookie you’re alive!” and then ran over and gave him a big hug. While Princess had hoped to see Cookie again, she had worried that he had perished at the paws of the guard. It was an incredible relief to see him okay. “‘Course I’m alive! I could nae die at the paws of those fiends, t’would be improper!” Olive said with jovial cheer. Olive smiled at the two, and she was convinced that Princess would fit quite well into their little band of rebels. Evening of the 4th of Lebra, 884 Night had begun to dawn on Kingsguard, and Cookie and Princess were on the move. Olive had assigned the two to a promising new development in the factory towns and slums, supposedly a meeting of workers and peasants were going to be gathering in secret to discuss organizing. Importantly, most of these people worked at the couple factories owned by Princess’ family. “So what is it we’re looking for to find the place?” Princess asked Cookie in a hushed voice. The crowds were beginning to thin out, but who knew who could be listening to them? “We’re lookin’ for a shoe shop…” Olive said while quietly scanning the area. “There's a couple ‘round this part of town though, so we ought to keep our eyes peeled.” The two kept up their search for the northwest safehouse, unaware of the machinations of other underground forces going on at that very same moment... Category:Short Stories